Sleepover
by veronicacd's
Summary: Every semester the girls have a slumber party.This time, its Kelsi's turn to host. She's already worried about screwing it up. But what's the worst that can happen? The 'rents are gone, and sleepovers are meant for girls to sit and gossip...right? Review!
1. Preparing

Hey there! Another fun idea came to me about a few hours ago.I've never done a solely Kelsi fic so bare with me please! I guess I decided to go for it! Enjoy!

* * *

It's Friday. But not the usual, schools out for the week, wake up in the pm's instead of am's Friday. Today marks the fourth time the girls get together and form the ultimate gossip-at-night session. The two days or so of the semester that secrets spill and words pour out. In other words, The Sleepover.

Kelsi was nervous. She had checked her room at least 4 times, catching more wrongs than rights. The pillows, fluffed up. Snacks, plenty. Music, only the latest songs. And still, she was ready to panic at any giving moment.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" Her mother questioned, taking note of her daughter's strange behavior.

"Um, yeah I'll be fine. Just making double checks on everything!" She responded while pounding her pillow to make it smoother.

"More like triple checked it. It's looks great Keels. I'm sure the girls will love it. So please stop over working yourself before you collapse." Her mother urged with supporting words.

"I can't mom! You don't understand. If I make one mistake Sharpay'll kill me!" Kelsi responded. It was true. While her relationship with the former drama star had gotten better, Kelsi still was terrified of her, and a bad sleepover could ruin her life!

"Everything has to be perfect. Just a few more adjustments." Kelsi said, to herself as she removed the majority of her music posters, replacing them with popular artists.

"That doesn't mean you have to makeover your room." Her mother responded, disapproving the changes.

"I'm not! I'm just re-arranging a few things for tonight. I promise they'll be back where they were on Sunday. Now can we pleeease do something with the living room?" Her mother raised her eyebrows.

"The only thing that will be done to the living room is vacuuming the floor. Don't move anything Kelsi." Kelsi sighed.

"Ok."

"Good. Now I would be happy to help out a bit before I leave__"

"No!" Her mother gave her a suspicious look.

"I mean, I'm practically finished. I only have to do things that only _I_ can do now."

"I see. Well have fun ok?"

"That is what sleepovers are for mom." Kelsi said, grinning. She was going to have fun, and when the night was over, the Drama queen would treat her like royalty!

"Ok, so my flight is at__"

"5:45, but you're gonna leave at 5." Kelsi finished for her.

"Uh, yes that's right. I'll be back__"

"Sunday at 8:30 am sharp!"

"Can I please finish my sentence?"

"Sorry," Kelsi whispered as her mother sighed.

"It's alright. So I'll be back around 8:30 and I'll expect this house to be as clean as possible?"

"Immaculate," Her daughter responded.

"Ok, I'm gonna run to the store for about 30 minutes. I'll be right back."

"Ok," Kelsi responded, waving her mother off. As soon as she closed the door, her knees fell, back braced against the door, paper bag handy over her mouth. _Just breathe. In, out. In, out. In, out. _She checked her watch. It was 4:20. That would give her 30 minutes to freak out before her mother returned, 10 minutes to keep her cool before her mother left on her trip, and one hour to re-arrange the entire house before the girls arrived! And no matter what, everything had to be perfect. Her reputation was riding on it!

Kelsi picked herself up and set the paper bag on the table. _Ryan said that in times like this, it was always good to just scream. It relaxed you. _Following his advice, Kelsi clutched her back and let loose.

It felt good. She realized she would have to do that a couple more times. Boy, she could really use Jason's help right about now. Not that he could give pointers on slumber party tactics, but he could at least keep her calm. It was too bad; he, as well as the rest of the boys was playing b-ball at Troy's. She didn't want to interrupt.

Kelsi opened up her room door and over looked it yet again. She hated it that it was _her_ turn. Both Gabriella and Taylor's sleepovers were amazing. Sharpay's obviously set the record, having the girls enjoy paid-for-pedicures on the side of her outdoor heated pool. How was she supposed to compete with that?

Regardless, she was going to do her best, and by that, she meant what would at least please the others.

She sat on the couch, careful not to touch the bed, until her mother arrived.

"I'm home!" Her mother said aloud, rushing upstairs and into her room where she carried her suitcase down the stairs.

"Do you need any help?" Kelsi offered.

"Oh no, I'm fine. Just gonna get a fruit, then I'll be on my way."

"Don't worry I'll get it!" Kelsi responded, darting to the kitchen and handing her mother a banana.

"And, I packed some banana chips in your bag, just in case you got hungry." She said, to her mother's astonishment.

"Oh, well thank you. Ok you know the rules. Don't mess the house, nothing dangerous, and absolutely No Boys!"

"Don't worry. Everything will be perfect when you get home." Kelsi responded, walking her mother to the door.

"Ok. I love you, and I'll see you Sunday." Her mother said, kissing her on the cheek and getting into her car. Kelsi waited until she was down the road before slamming the door and pulling out her camera.

She took photographs of the entire house, to make sure everything went where they were supposed to go after things were finished. Then she started moving.

You should never assume a small, short girl couldn't lift a few weights. Kelsi got to work immediately, piling books on top of each other and dragging tables out of the way. She steered clear of the living room, incase her mother returned to retrieve a forgotten item. Upon moving every seemingly breakable item and storing it in the closets, Kelsi was done. She seized the broom and dustpan and started ferociously clawing at the floor. No specks of dirt could be seen. She repeated the actions with a mop until the whole house was shining.

Right on schedule, the girls would be there in twenty-eight minutes giving her just enough time to shower, dress in newly bought pj's and get any last minute panicking out. She scrambled into the shower, scrubbing for dear life! Sharpay had been known to point out a girl's bad hygiene. After the quick shower, she got out her also just-bought and expensive new lotion, rubbing the scented stuff all over her. Her pj's consisted of a sky blue tee shirt and light purple pants. She also decided to keep it safe with her hair, pulling it back into a pony tail. And she decided not to wear slippers, who knew how long it would take deciding that?

The anticipation was killing her. They would be here any minute and she still didn't feel ready. Kelsi was about to grab her brown paper bag when there was a knock on the door. _Shit! Shit, shit, shit! Stay cool, stay cool! _She raced down the stairs and approached the door, taking one more look around the house.

"Ok," She said to herself, grabbing the handle. "Here we go."

* * *

I had a bit of fun writing this up, but kind of drawn between whether I should continue. What do you guys think?

Thanks

_Veronica


	2. Ready?

Back again! Decided to continue!

* * *

They all looked perfect. Stuffed animals in hand, wide smiles across their faces. A perfectly matched sleeping bag hanging on their sides. What the hell was she wearing?

"Hey, girls!" Kelsi said, though only focusing her attention on one.

"Kels!" Gabriella responded, giving her a hug.

"Hey, come on in you guys." The girls traveled in, scanning the living room closely.

"Well, the party's upstairs."She said, leading them into her room. This was undoubtedly the toughest part. If they didn't approve, if **she** didn't approve! The girls piled into the room, one after the other.

"Wow." Gabriella said in awe. "Nice job Kels. This looks amazing." Kelsi forgot to thank her, seeing as she was subconsciously staring at Sharpay.

"Yeah, and this is my song!" Taylor followed, setting down her bag and beginning to move. Kelsi giggled, slightly.

"Your room's bigger than I thought." Her smile dropped. Was that a compliment? She would take it that way.

"Um, thanks Sharpay. Can I offer you girls some snacks?" She asked, grasping a bowl of Nacho's from behind her and ramming them forward.

"Oh, I don't eat chips, not good for performers. You know that." Sharpay retorted, strolling around to the other side of the bed.

"I'm starving." Taylor said, but easily missed the bowl as Kelsi threw them back down on the table.

"Can I offer you something else? Gummy bears, chocolate, soda?" She held all three items up.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Sharpay said, raising her hand up in Kelsi's edgy face. Bad sign.

"Oh, ok then."

"We'd like some," Gabriella said, plucking the candy from Kelsi's hands, without the tense brunette noticing. Her eyes were stuck on her bed, where the ruthless blonde now lay. Food was out of the question. Next option.

"Ok, how about some games? Truth or dare presumably?"

"How about we unpack first?" Gabriella offered. "Just get everything settled?"

"Oh, yea, of course. I'll let you, do that. " While they weren't looking, Kelsi smacked herself on the head. Obviously you would have to be unpacked before any activities started. She wondered if she should help them; that would be something the hostess does, right? But from the looks of it, they could do it on their own, so she stepped back.

"Thank god for AC, it's so hot outside." Taylor remarked, spreading out over her sleeping bag.

"You're right," Sharpay agreed. "What time is it?"

"6:17." Kelsi responded immediately. Inwardly she gave herself another smack; she didn't want to freak the girl out! _Keep it cool._

"Damn, it's so early." Sharpay closed the blinds. "No need for the sun to boil us. Can we watch a movie or something?" Both Gabriella and Taylor nodded their heads to the suggestion.

"Movie?" She hadn't thought of that. Her sleepover plans strictly consisted of games, dancing and food. NO Visual Entertainment. "Uh, sure. What do you want to see?"

"Well, what do you have?" The blonde questioned. "I'm in the mood for something actiony."(AN not really sure if that's a word)

"Action, I have plenty! One sec." Kelsi rushed down the stairs and tore open the closet.

What possessed her to say she had action movies? She hated action movies! Her thing was romance and musicals, not guns, bad guys or anything of the sort. _What am I supposed to do? _She didn't want to suggest a movie so they could just reject it. So instead she carried them all, all 30 DVDs upstairs. Shocking, that she didn't trip.

"I'll let you guys pick." She declared, stumbling into the room.

"Yikes! I can't even see you, do you need help?" Gabriella offered.

"No! That's alright. She said, dumping the DVDs onto the bed. "I'm just short. Go ahead, pick." The girls dove into the pile, something that made her a bit uneasy. She didn't really watch DVD movies and most of these were her mother's.

"I like this." Taylor said holding up an action movie.

"No, I wanna watch this. It looks romantic." Gabriella countered.

"No! Girls we are watching _this._" Sharpay. Kelsi averted her attention to Sharpay and froze. She couldn't play that. She'd die.

"_Kelsi's first_ _trip to Disney World._" Sharpay read. "We have to watch this."

"No!" Kelsi made a grab for it, but Sharpay held it out of her reach.

"Come on Kelsi. I always show my baby videos to you guys." That was different. Sharpay's video's usually consisted of her lead role in a play, or a solo dance that got people's attention. "It can't be that bad."

She was wrong. It could be bad. It could be very bad. While she didn't have a clue on the content, Kelsi knew there was no comparison. It would be embarrassing, and Sharpay knew how to gossip. But if she didn't__

She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of her mother, coming from the VCR. _What?_ The girls had all scrambled on the bed.

"Can you cut the lights off?" Sharpay questioned. "And turn off the music."

When had she given permission to play the tape? Was this how sleepovers went?

"Ok." Kelsi flicked off the switch and hurried to the bed. Unlike the others, she hated her baby pictures, video's, everything. She would forever regret not checking the tapes first hand, before bringing them upstairs.

"OMG, is that you?" Sharpay pointed to someone on the screen.

"Yes?"

"Aw, baby fat." Kelsi's breath caught in her throat. How could she forget? She didn't look anything like she did now. She was chubby. And mean.

"Kelsi! Do you want to go on the slide with Mommy?"

_"No!"_

_"How about the pool?"_

_"No!" _

_"What about a ride?"_

_"No!"_

She was panicking. And they were laughing. _Great._

_"She's a little feisty one."_

_"George!"_

_"Hey, just saying. Come here baby girl!"_

_"No!" _

For goodness sakes, was that the only word she knew? Kelsi bit her lip, hoping back then she knew more vocabulary.

_"I think she's a little cranky. Did you change her diaper?"_

_"I'll do it right now."_

_" Good! Take the camera!" _

Eject. She wouldn't dare let them see more.

"Kelsi! It was getting good!" Taylor complained.

"Why don't we choose another movie?" Kelsi suggested, packing up the tape and shoving in into her closet. The girls exchanged looks.

"Fine," Taylor responded. She searched through the pile. "Let's watch this one."

"That looks nice."

"Yeah, that's great. I'll pop it in." Kelsi took the DVD and pushed it in the player. It was one of her favorites, and they were sure to enjoy it. 30 minutes into the movie, and her assumptions were correct. At this rate, she was sure to win them over.

Then Gabriella's phone rang.

* * *

Cliffy! Unfortunately I won't be able to update for a week due to the fact that I'm going on a cruise! Thanks for reading!

_Veronica


	3. Gabriella's Phone call

Hey! First of all, sorry that I haven't updated in a while. For those who don't know I've also been writing a now complete story called "One Week" which took most of my time. It's a Chaylor, so those who are interested, feel free to check it out! Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

"Hello?" Gabriella answered, while Kelsi paused the movie. Why would someone call her in the middle of a sleepover? This never happened before! "Hey you." She blushed.

"Is it Troy?" Sharpay asked. She nodded. Kelsi saw the corners of Sharpay's mouth both lift, forming one very sly grin. "Let me talk to him." Gabriella handed the phone over to her friend.

"Troy? Hey it's Sharpay. No I'm not at Gabriella's; I'm actually at Kelsi's. We're having a sleepover." Kelsi noticed the slight change of tone in her voice. She grimaced.

"What are you doing now?" Sharpay continued. Both Gabriella and Taylor got close to the phone, giggling.

"They're all there? Ewe, why are you wall watching a movie together? That's so weird... guy bonding?" The girls laughed. Kelsi ejected the movie. They obviously weren't going to tune in anymore.

"What is guy bonding?" Sharpay asked out loud.

"Oh, Chad told me about it." Taylor began. "Apparently they all pick a movie and watch it every other weekend." Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "I know! It's crazy!" Taylor finished, while Gabriella nodded her head. Sharpay tossed a piece of her hair behind her shoulder and smiled. Not just any smile, Kelsi noticed. It was one of her famous seductive smiles, and barely anything good came out of it.

"Ok, well why don't you guys break your little tradition and come over here?" Kelsi froze. _Here? _"Yeah...just ask Jason he knows where she lives. Come on it'll be fun." The three girls snickered. "No you don't have to wear pj's silly...sure she's fine with it, come over. Ok, I'll see you then, and tell Zeke I said hi! Oh, it's on speaker phone? Ok, hey baby! I'll see you later, bye!" She hung up.

"This is gonna be so fun." Taylor said, biting into a candy bar.

"Uh, Sharpay." Kelsi said, standing up to face the girls. "I can't have boys here. My mom'll freak out; she said I can only have__"

"Come on Kelsi, have a little fun." Sharpay responded, handing the phone back to Gabriella. Kelsi inwardly panicked. Her mother had strictly said it, No Boys. She couldn't even invite Jason over without her mother watching them from a distance! If she found out about this! Kelsi couldn't even imagine what she would do to her. Compared to anything else, grounding would be a treat, even blessing! But on the other hand, this was Sharpay, Queen of the school, someone who could easily make or break her. If she said no, there was no telling what could happen! She felt cheated, but eventually gave in.

"Alright."

"Yay!" Sharpay squealed. "Now this is what I call a sleep over. God I look so disgusting! Where's your bathroom? I need to do my make up." Kelsi disagreed. She looked fine, amazing actually.

"Uh, it's down the hall, first door on the left." Sharpay reached into her suit case, grabbing her over flowing makeup bag and exited the room. Strangely, Kelsi felt a huge load lifted off of her.

"This is gonna be crazy." Gabriella commented.

"What are you talking about? Troy's seen you in Pajamas before." Taylor teased.

"Tay! But it's never been like this."

"I'll say." Kelsi muttered low enough for them not to hear. Things were not going according to plan, moving the exact opposite.

"Still, it's gonna be fun, but you might want to get a bit more food Kels, four boys can eat a lot." Taylor suggested. Kelsi sighed. "I guess you're right. I'll be back." She slumped down the stairway and into the kitchen. She knew what Jason liked, anything with Tostitos chips and he was hooked. The rest of them, not so sure. Kelsi opened the refrigerator. _No! Crap where's all the food?_ Had her mother not just bought groceries? Kelsi checked the cabinets and storage. _Oh great._ She recalled packing up the majority of the items for her mother, after already separating the sleepover stuff for her. The sleepover that only supplied enough food for FOUR people.

"Ok, Kels don't panic. You can easily just go to the store." _But what kind of hostess leaves her own sleepover? Even for just a few minutes? I should have been prepared for this! _She groaned. They all made it look so easy, and here she was, not even able to supply enough food. She bumped her head against the freezer door. _This is supposed to be fun._ She knew there were responsibilities entrusted in a hostess, but was it really this difficult? After thinking it over, she decided to go to the store. Disappearing for a few minutes wouldn't be as bad as having to hear everyone's mouth about food.

She moved towards the closet and put on a sweater. The store clerk would get a small laugh if she arrived only in pajamas. She found the house key by the door and her wallet not too far away. Kelsi was about to turn the knob, when a loud knock occurred from the other side, startling her. She slid the small stood (always handy) beside the door and stepped up, peaking through the hole. Gasp. _They're here? _She checked her watch. How did they get here so fast? Had it really been more than 15 minutes? _Shit! Shit shit shit!!! _Where was her brown bag?

Kelsi stepped down from the stool and laid her hand on the door knob. Caution flashed in her mind. The single wooden door kept her from her mother's fury, disobeying rules, and danger. She shut her eyes, before turning the knob, not wanting to see the imaginary guilt screen flashing in front of her. "Hey guys."

They all looked simple, well put together, all in jeans and t-shirts. "Welcome to my slumber party!" _Crap. Who says that? _

"Hey short stuff." Chad started, while they walked in. Kelsi smiled, she had gotten used to his 'short' jokes.

"Hi, Giant." She closed the door behind them, already feeling the shame.

"Whoa, yes! Plasma screen. Nice." Zeke commented.

"One word answers Zeke? Really?" Troy replied.

"What ever man." Zeke said, playfully punching the other man.

"Thanks for inviting us over." Jason said, wrapping a comforting arm around her. _Oh, **I** didn't. _

"No problem, I heard about your guy__"

"Are those boys I hear?" They all looked towards the staircase where Sharpay, completely makeovered stood, along with Taylor and Gabriella. All presented wide grins.

"Wow. Happy birthday to me." Chad commented, while they giggled.

"Well don't just stand there, come up." She responded. _Come up? To her room? _If it had not been for Jason's hold, she would have dropped. Things were not__ oh she's said it plenty of times before. No need to repeat it. _Please, whoever's out there, please have mercy on me after tonight! _She followed the boys, up the stairs and into her room, where according to Sharpay, the real fun would begin.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Not sure if I've said this before but poor Kelsi! I'm still having a lot of fun with this story but not really sure on where to take it. I have a few ending ideas but it's still undecided. Reviews/suggestions would be helpful, once again thanks!

_Veronica


	4. Dare or Dare part 1

Hey! Nothing really much to say...enjoy!

* * *

They piled into her room, of course towards the food.

"Geez guys slow down will ya?" Taylor commented. Kelsi was equally in awe. They had been true to their word, almost devouring everything she had.

"Oh… ok what do you guys want to do?"

"I have an idea." Sharpay said. Kelsi pondered all the possible ideas Sharpay could come up with. None of them were good."Let's play my version of truth or dare." She grinned, rising up.

"Let's go downstairs though, this room is way too small." She urged the crowd down the stairs and into the living room, with Kelsi following. Truth or Dare _was_ part of a sleepover, but she had never played with Jason and the rest of the guys. _Just go with it. _

"Everyone sit in circle, well if you guys know what a circle is."

"Ha ha." Troy responded. "Do you know what a bubble is?" He questioned, slyly.

"You're funny Bolton." She snarled. Kelsi couldn't agree more with Troy. "And you're still not in a circle." Troy scooted two spaces back, supporting himself on his elbows and his head on Gabriella's shoulder.

"So what's your version babe?" Zeke asked, while Sharpay pulled out a stack of pink cards.

"I knew bringing these would come in handy. Ok, so here's the game. Instead of coming up with your own dares, the darer picks one of these cards." She spread out the cards in an orderly fashion.

"Doesn't that take all the originality out of it?" Chad asked.

"It you'd let me finish!" Sharpay said eyeing him, annoyed.

"Go ahead." He responded. Quietly, he muttered an insult into Taylor's ear, causing her to laugh. "Don't be mean," She whispered back.

"Like I was saying, instead of one, there are three dare choices on each card. You get to pick one and then make the other person do it."

"So what do we do about the truth part?" Jason asked.

"There's no truth in my version. I call it Dare or Dare. Oh, and you can't be shy tonight if you want to play it. Risk takers only." Sharpay finished, settling next to Zeke. _Risk takers?_ Kelsi stared intensely at the cards, almost trying to see through them. What types of image destroying things were on them?

"So, who wants to go first?" She looked over the crowd. "Come on guys, act brave for once."

"I'll go." Zeke said.

"Great! And here is your bottle." Sharpay handed him a plastic light-pink bottle. Kelsi eyed the bottle. It had Sharpay's initials scripted right in the middle. She certainly was prepared for anything.

"Uh, thanks." Zeke responded, observing the bottle briefly before placing it on the ground. He then, gave it a light yet fast spin. After a few seconds, it slowed, and landed on Taylor.

"Taylor. You're the un lucky victim." He said, searching through the face down cards and picking one up. By his expression, Kelsi could tell these weren't average Truth or Dare cards.

"Ok, your dare is…" (AN. You do know you're reading a T-rated story right?:)) "Let me give you a tramp stamp. And wear it for 3 days. "

"What? No way!"

"You gotta do the dare." Sharpay countered, reaching into her official Truth or Dare bag and getting out markers. _How is she so prepared for this? _Kelsi waited for Taylor's response.

"…Fine. But nothing inappropriate."

"Yeah Zeke." Chad stressed, wrapping a protective arm around Taylor.

"Chill out man." Zeke responded, picking up a black marker. "I know exactly what to write."

"And what's that?"

"You'll see." He responded, grinning at the irritated young man. Despite her nervousness, Kelsi was amused by the situation. "What are you gonna write Zeke?" She asked, while Taylor lay down on her front side.

"Just gonna leave my mark."

"That tickles!" Taylor said, stifling a laugh as his marker stretched across her back.

"Zeke, what are you actually writing?" Sharpay questioned, now curious.

"One more second and… it's finished. Masterpiece I must say." Chad leaned over to get a closer look.

"You wrote your name?"He stared at a very entertained Zeke.

"That's not all." He pointed the end of the marker to a small image next to his signature.

"A cooking hat?"

"It's my trade mark."

"Zeke," The guys groaned in unison. His baking habits sometimes got out of control!

"What?"

"If you're gonna write something, make it somewhat important." Chad remarked. Zeke raised his eyebrows. "On second thought, I'm not finished yet. Back up and let an artist do his work." He gave the man a slight nudge and uncapped the marker.

"Ah, tickles!" Taylor tried her hardest to keep still while he continued. Troy and Gabriella exchanged quick looks before laughing it off.

"Ok, now I am finished." Chad overlooked the message and frowned. "You're an ass." Sharpay crawled to Taylor's side to read the message. She laughed.

"Zeke Baylor (cooking hat) makes this looks good, unlike some wannabe bf. You're so crazy!"

"I would have spelled it out, but there wasn't enough room. But you have to wear it for three days."

"Great." Taylor muttered, sitting up. "My turn." She grasped the bottle and spun.

"The lucky winner goes to…Kelsi!"

"Me?" Kelsi stared the bottle's mouth in frustration. _Thanks a lot._ Taylor sought out a card.

"Here we go. Oh wow, Sharpay why do you even have these cards?" _This can't be good._

"For moments like these, let me see the card." Kelsi watched Sharpay's expression carefully. "Oh, choose this."

"Kelsi would never."

"What? What wouldn't I do?"

"I'll tell you." Sharpay responded. She scanned the room before continuing. "Your dare is to basically give us a show." _What?_

"I don't understand__"

"It's a good thing the room's spread out. We need music though." She took out her iPod. "Come on Kelsi even you should know what that means." It took a few more seconds for her to get it.

"Oh, Sharpay, I can't__" The blonde's cold eyes stared back at her, shutting her up.

"It's a dare Kelsi, you have to do it. The actual card says, dance provocatively around a make shift pole. But we all know what would happen." Kelsi's cheeks brightened a painful shade of red. Sharpay picked her selection and pressed play. Kelsi cringed at the sound of the song. She didn't know what it was, but it didn't sound like anything she could dance to, at least comfortably.

"Well?" Sharpay said; the whole crowd eyeing the frightened host. Kelsi remained seated. This was a scary as it could get, embarrassing yourself not only in front of your friends, but their boyfriends too!

"Come on babe," Jason said, wrapping an encouraging arm around her waist. It calmed her slightly. "Show Ice Girl up." He whispered into her ear.

"What was that Jason?" Sharpay asked.

"Nothing Your Highness." He averted his attention back to Kelsi. "You can do it Kels."

"Yeah, come on Kelsi, show us your moves." Gabriella added and Taylor agreed.

"Come on short stuff." Chad followed. Regardless of the support she knew the truth. _I can't do it. I can't, I won't. -_

"Isn't there some kind of 'dare-you-gotta-if-you-don't-do this-dare' thing?" She uttered minutely, practically whispering. Sharpay looked annoyed, far from what Kelsi had been aiming for. Maybe she should__

"Fine, whatever. Who's going next?"

"Well I can do another dare Sharpay." _Just not that one._

"Well obviously you can't. Dancing was too big of a deal to you. So who's next?" It was almost as if she had slapped her across the face. And it stung.

"Ooh, I want to!" Gabriella removed the bottle from her hands and placed it on the floor. Kelsi leaned back out of the circle, wanting to go as far as she could get. Regardless of the insult, everyone continued to enjoy the game, ridiculous as it was. Well, except one. Jason snaked his hand up her forearm, rubbing it comfortably. "You'll get it next time." She rolled her eyes, very much in disagreement. _There's only one change for everything. And I just blew mine. _She slumped down closer to the floor, eyeing the crowd like a fishbowl conversation, one that involved _only_ her as the outsider.

"Kelsi!" Her head snapped up.

"Yeah?" Sharpay's eyes were on her again, those unforgiving eyes.

"I just asked you if you could get us some snacks."

"Oh, I'm sorry…sure! I'll be right back." She excused herself, bounding up the stairs and into her room. It then occurred to her. She didn't have any more snacks! She was supposed to get them before the guys came! _Really?! Is this actually happening to me?_ Kelsi stared at the nearly empty bowls of food on her table. _What am I supposed__ _"Ahh!" She jumped at the feel of two hands on her shoulders. "Jason!" He returned her response with a cocky grin.

"You're such a scardy cat."

"Who says scardy cat?" She questioned, while he advanced over to her.

"I do, you have a problem with that?"

"And what if I do?" She challenged.

"Hmm well considering you're my girlfriend I guess I could let you off this once. Next is a different story." She giggled. It only took another look at the empty bowls for her to sigh in total dejection.

"What's wrong?" He asked, noticing the change in expression.

"Why did you come up here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You feel sorry for me don't you." She declared, convinced. He stared back, confused.

"No, I don't__"

"Don't lie to me. You decided to come here because you wanted to see if the poor little host girl was ok, right?"

"Kelsi, I don't think that at all."

"Oh, B.S!" She turned away from him, with every intention of crying. Her reaction surprised him, not something he'd seen before. He stepped forward.

"Kels, what's wrong? What happened?" She grabbed the food plate and shoved it in his hands.

"That's what happened!" He stared at the plate.

"We ate your food?"

"No! You don't get it! This whole sleepover's a disaster!" She was crying, not able to hold back any longer. It was too easy to point out all the wrong things she had done.

"Sweetie, the sleepovers great." He tried to assure her. "I'm having a lot of fun."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. I'm telling you the complete truth." She didn't seem convinced, so he decided to take a small risk.

"Fine, do you want me to be completely honest?"

"Yes, I do." Her voice was barely audible, words engulfed by quiet sobs.

"Ok, then. When I walked in, I actually kept wondering why you changed the entire house. I mean, nothing was where I saw it before, the whole place looked as if you scrubbed like a mad man, and even this room isn't you."

"That's what you're supposed to do at sleep over's__"

"You didn't even look happy when you opened the door for us. And I bet it's because your mom would kill you if she knew. If you didn't want this, why did you agree to letting us come over?"

"I… I didn't even really agree to it. It was just that Sharpay wanted you guys to come and so did Gabriella and Taylor and__"

"Since when does Sharpay tell you what you can and can't do?" _Oh, you don't know the half of it. _

"I just wanted to make everyone happy for once." He didn't respond, simply stared at her. She must have seemed like a loser to him.

"Kelsi." He began, reaching out and taking her hand. "You live in this crazy world, where you feel like you have to please everyone. Sooner, better than later, you have to realize that you just _can't_. No one can, especially if it's for some annoying bitch called Sharpay." Wow, she had never heard him address her like that. She sighed.

"I guess I do. But I don't think you understand. She's probably talking about me right now."

"Who cares? Who gives a crap about what she thinks? For goodness sakes, Zeke even talks about how irritated he gets around her!"

"He does?"

"Do you honestly think he doesn't? Even good guys like Zeke turn when dating people like her." A small smile surfaced. It did make her feel a little better.

"Come on." He gave her hand a tight squeeze. "Let's go back down."

"But I was supposed to get food, and there's no food." She motioned to the bowls.

"I see, then we can just buy some. I'll treat."

"But the hostess isn't supposed to__"

"The hostess isn't supposed to worry as much as she is. And the hostess is going to relax, while getting out of her house and food shopping with her boyfriend. No more buts'. That's final." He slid his arm around her and Kelsi realized, she really didn't have a choice.

"Ok, you win for now. She gave in to his embrace, allowing a small peck to her forehead, as the two exited the room and approached the stairs.

"You do know you're paying for a lot of snacks right?"

"I'm trying not to think about it." He responded, already calculating the sum in his head. "You know on second thought, I'm only paying for the girls. The guys can use their own wallets." She laughed. No matter how weird, he always found some way to cheer her up.

* * *

That's probably one of the more emotional chapters in the story. Thanks for reading and review please!

_Veronica


	5. Dare or Dare part 2

I actually didn't think this story would have as many chapters as it does right now. And based on this chapter, i'm not really sure how many will be left. Oh well, hope you like!

* * *

"It wasn't that bad, together we only spent about 30 dollars."

"Yeah , sure. What's a week of allowance?" He responded sarcastically, taking all the groceries from her hand.

"Oh, you don't have to do that." She tried to reclaim the bags, but he held them out of reach.

"I want to. Don't worry I got it."

"No, Jason, come on." He held them out of her reach. God, how she hated being short! "Jason!"

"Kelsi!" He responded, mimicking her tone.

"You're not funny."

"I think I am."

"Ja__"

"Fine. If it'll make you happy here, one bag." He handed her one of the lighter bags containing the chips and other snacks. They had balanced out the purchases and split the money 60/40 since he was so insistent on buying everything. Groceries in hand, they mounted the stairs to her front door.

"Thanks again for helping me out back there."

"Hey, that's what boyfriends are for." She reached for her keys inside her purse.

"I wonder what they've been up to since we left." Turning the key, Kelsi pushed the door open, allowing her eyes to lay on what would truely be a disaster.

"What happened?!" The previously clean floor was now fluttered with pink cards, popcorn and other items she couldn't put a name on.

"Oh, Kelsi your back." Gabriella appeared through the kitchen doorway, nervously smiling.

"Yeah we are. What happened to this place?" She looked around. There had been a spilled liquid seeping under her couch, which was soaking wet. "It looks like a tornado just came through here! What did you guys do?" This time Troy and Chad appeared by her side, flushed looks on both their faces.

"I thought you went to get food." Chad remarked.

"We did." Jason held up the bags while Kelsi examined his attire. No shirt, and he was soaking wet.

"Chad, why are you wet?" She asked, noticing the small puddle forming underneath his feet. He shared looks with both Gabriella and Troy before responding.

"Uh, it was kind of a dare." They all had been hiding slightly from her, but now appeared. She gasped. They contained smudged markings on their trousers. Due to distance it wasn't clear if it was paint or markers. She placed her bag down and stepped further into the room. It was truely a horrific sight.

"Where are Zeke, Taylor and Sharpay?" Jason asked, placing his bags in the same spot and shutting the door.

"Zeke and Taylor went to find a broom and Sharpay's talking to someone on the phone upstairs." _Figures. _

"What was the dare?" Jason asked, but was cut off by Kelsi grabbing all the bags and stepping towards the other three.

"It doesn't matter, this house looks like a wreck! Everyone get a mop, broom or dustpan, we're cleaning it.

"Well, that's what Taylor and Zeke are doing." Chad responded. She now spotted his shirt, balled up and seemingly dry in his hands.

"That's great and you can get paper towels to wipe up these walls." She motioned to get the supplies, but was stopped by all three's hands on her.

"You don't want to go past here."

"Why not?" She removed their hands and stepped forward.

"No, Kelsi_" After taking two more steps she froze.

"What did you guys do? What the hell happened to the sink?"

"It was kind of another dare. But we'll clean it! I swear." She stared at them, comeplete astonished. Had she not been gone for only 15 minutes?

"We were actually just cleaning some of it off, when you arrived." Gabriella added, already holding up used paper towels.

"What is in my sink?" Kelsi questioned angrily.

"We don't really know, it was just some pink stuff that Sharpay had."

"Not to mention it's really hard to get off." Chad muttered, his hand covered with most of the substance.

She had witnessed pretty strange things during all of her sleepovers with the girls, but this topped it all. She knew down right this was NOT supposed to be going on. And it would be stopped.

"Where is Sharpay." She managed, her breathing was so hard.

"She's in your room." Chad responded, pointing to the stairway, as if she didn't already know. Without bothering to respond, Kelsi stormed up the stairs and to her room where, just like she expected, the blonde lay chatting on her bed.

"Sharpay," She called loudly, considering her furious presence alone didn't phase the Ice Queen at all. Sharpay sat up, clutching one of her pillows in hand.

"I know! I can't believe she had the guts to even come to school like that. It's quite embarrasing actually." She was speaking to someone, most likely a school friend.

"Sharpay," Kelsi called again louder, but only to recieve a stern finger, indicating silence. She hadn't even turned her head.

"Tell me about, I still don't know why people think they can win me over in a heartbeat." She took a small glance upon the host's now enraged expresion. "Oh, hold on Steph, Kelsi wants something." She removed the phone from her ear and dropped it in her lap.

"What?" Kelsi dropped her bags to the side.

"What did you do to my house Sharpay?" The blonde raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me? I didn't do anything."

"Then why is my house a reck?" Her tone was increasing; she was becoming angrier every second.

"Well I can't control what kind of cards and choices they picked for dares. And they said they would clean it up so relax, no problem." Kelsi was stunned. Had she really just told her it was no big deal? That her now wrecked house was nothing but a mere two second fix?

"Sharpay." She tried strenuously to keep her cool, something she had always been forced to do. "Get down there and help us clean up." The blonde scoffed, reaching back for her phone.

"Oh no, I don't clean." She returned the phone to her ear. "I'm back, so what were we talking about again? Oh yeah! I still can't believe it." Kelsi crossed her arms, slightly smiling to herself. In any other situation she would respond with something like 'yes Sharpay' or 'Ok Sharpay i'll do it'. But this was a different story. Not even waiting to rethink it, she snatched the phone out of the other girl's hands and clamped it shut.

"Are you crazy?" Sharpay stood up immediately. It was her turn to be upset about the situation. "Give me back my phone!" Kelsi didn't listen, only returned to the hallway and exited down the stairs.

"Kelsi! Give me my phone!" Sharpay called behind her, but she wouldn't turn around, just kept walking down the stairs and into the living room.

"Ok, everyone, listen up!" Taylor and Zeke were in the room, and with Sharpay's arrival, she was ready to address the crowd. She was done with the nonsense, and would now show everyone the _real _her.

_No more nice girl._

* * *

Cliffy!Review to find out!

_Veronica


	6. Standing up

Hey! Back with new chapter but have i'm rather confused. I get alot of hits for this story but barely any reviews. I'm not trying to seem ungreat ful (because I really am!)but I don't know if you guys want me to continue the story or not. Thanks and again, hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Listen up!" She waited until all eyes were on her before speaking. "Whatever game this is, 'Dare or Dare' whatever, it's done. In the 15 minutes or so we've been gone, you guys have recked my house. No one's doing anything before it gets cleaned up."

"Who cares?" Sharpay responded, inching towards her. "Give me back my phone."

"Come any closer and I'll drop it in the sediment on my floor!" Sharpay halted, her phone was too precious for it to be ruined. Kelsi turned back to the majority of the crowd. "Like I was saying, this house is going to get cleaned, and no one's leaving, or doing anything until then. For goodness sakes, this floor looks disgusting! Who ever's dare it was to do this needs to clean it up."

"Chad!" Troy couged under his breath.

"You're the one who dared me to do it. If anything you should be cleaning it up."

"Both the darer and dared are going to clean it." Kelsi finished for both of them. "The same goes for my sink."

"That would be me and Taylor." Gabriella said, trying her best to lighten the mood. "We'll get right to it." Kelsi nodded.

"Well, I wasn't dared and didn't dare anything so,"

"Great Sharpay, you can help everyone out then." Sharpay crossed her arms. She gave such a hard stare, even Kelsi began to quiver under it.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're not getting me to clean anything. And for your information, if we hadn't came up with this game or invited the guys, I would have left a long time ago." She really should have seen it coming. No matter what she did, she simply couldn't please her.

"You know what Sharpay? I guess you're right. The sleepover's not so great."

"Not so great? Kelsi this sleepover's crap." Everyone either gasped, or tried to hold it in. "And we all know it."

"I actually don't think it was bad." Gabriella said, edging near the two.

"Me either." Taylor included. "I thought it was kind of fun really."

"Yeah, because of me. I invited the boys over, I chose the tape, and I introduced the game. Face it, with me it's crap!" Kelsi hesitated.

"I uh, Sharpay__"

"Babe, shut up." They all looked towards Zeek, shocked.

"Excuse me?

"Sleepover's fine." He responded in his nonchalant voice. "Even if you didn't have the Dare or Dare think it still would have been fine."

"Um , thanks Zeek." Kelsi responded. Jason was right, he really did have less than great opinions of Sharpay.

"No problem."

"Woah, let me get this straight. You guys actually think Kelsi's sleepover was good? With out my help?" The croud exchanged glances before nodding. "But you guys weren't even here when it sucked!"

"So? I'm just glad she didn't have pink wallpaper and show music." Chad responded. "And besides, Kelsi's a composer. She doesn't look the type to throw a bad sleepover thingy. She's way to organized."

"Uh, thanks? Chad?" The comment kind of confused her, but it was a compliment none the less! If they all meant it, then her sleepover wasn't bad at all! And if it weren't for the guys, she might have leaped up for joy or done something just as embarassing.

"I can't believe you guys."

"Well if you don't like it, why don't you just leave?" Troy muttered, but even he leaned back from her stare. Kelsi came to a decision. She would never have had the guts to do it alone, but with the guys backing her up, she found the courage.

"Maybe you should leave Sharpay." It was her turn to receive the cold stare. She wouldn't be phased. "Go home Sharpay." The blonde, stepped forward.

"Never has someone told me to leave a sleepover. I always made sure their life was ruined after."

"Well I just did. If you would please pack your things and leave my house. Please and thankyou."

"Ouch." Chad muttered under his breath.

"Here." She handed her the phone. Sharpay snatched it out of her hands and stormed upstairs. The entire group remained silent while she packed up, banged the suitcases down the stairs and neared the front door. She opened it, facing the quiet host. "Enjoy the weekend Kelsi, I promise you Monday won't be good." With that she slammed the door, and Kelsi let out an overdo breath.

"And there Ice Princess goes." Troy muttered, giving Chad a low five. Kelsi felt two hands on her shoulder.

"I am so proud of you." Jason uttered, before placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Yeah short stuf, you really showed her. High five." Automatically, she raised her arm, allowing him to smack it.

"How about we just clean this crap up and__Zeek? Where are you going?" Jason stared at the young man, who had quickly put his jacket back on. He stared back at the man like he was insane.

"Do the words, Sharpay's boyfriend, ring a bell?" Chad laughed.

"Zeek's gonna get his ass wuped tonight!"

"Shut up. I'll see you guys later." He rushed out the door and onto the sidewalk. They overheard him yell 'baby wait!' which had them erupting into laughter themselves.

"Well," Jason continued. "Like I was saying, why don't we clean the place up then watch a movie or something?"

"That sounds like a good idea." Gabriella agreed. "Kelsi, maybe we could watch that little baby tape again."

"Oh no. I'm burning the tape as soon as possible."

"Baby tape? I wanna see__"

"You'll do no such thing. Now let's clean up." They nodded in response, each taking a cleaning suply and getting to work.

* * *

The entire job had taken a little over 20 minutes. She was fortunate enough for wooden floors, for the gunk would be impossible to remove with carpeting. After returning the couch to the middle of the room, the entire gang (with the exception of two) squeezed into the seats and settled for a flick. It turned out that she did have one action movie. One which happened to be an all time favorite for the guys, who knew? Kelsi rested her head on Jason's shoulder. "Tired?" He muttered.

"Nah, for the first time, i'm calm."

"Good to know." They remained in the position until the movie ended. Of course with Sharpay's vast exit, Kelsi knew it was time for the guys to leave. She had already disobeyed her mother's rule, and couldn't allow them to stay so late in the night. Upon their departure, they delivered proper goodbye's, some even making a joke or two.

"Thank's for coming guys. We'll see you Monday!"

"Bye short stuff, had a lot of fun." She smirked.

"Bye giant." She shut the door, locking it behind her.

"Ok," She started, putting on a grin. "Let's have a real sleepover starting now. Who's up for DDR?"

"We are!" Gabriella resonded, following Kelsi up the stairs.

"I didn't know you had DDR." Taylor remarked, as she pulled out the mats.

"Please, i'm the champion at this." They followed her to the living room where she hooked up the gaming system. There was some truth to Sharpay's past out burst. It hadn't really been genuin; she had tried so hard to do something fake. But by tomorrow, she'd prove to these girls how great a Kelsi Neilson sleepover really was.

* * *

I think it could actually be ended right there and then. But I've got another ending idea, so please review and always, thanks for reading!


	7. Sunday

Hi! First and foremost, I apologize for the delay. I've been really busy at camp and such. But anyway, here it is!

* * *

"Hey, let me help you zip that up."

"No, no Kels, I got it."

"Are you sure? I'm always available."

"Trust me, it's alright. See?" She zipped the sleeping bag up with ease. "And you've already done so much. It really was a kick ass weekend."

"I'll say." Taylor emerged from the bathroom, fully clothed and hair done. "But still, no matter what you say I will beat you at DDR!" Kelsi blushed. They'd played the game three times over the weekend, all with her remaining triumphant. Hey, what can she say? She had been "DDR-ing" practically half her life!

"Yeah, we'll see about that. Do you need me to help with your bags?"

"No, I think I got it."

"Come on guys!" She eyed both of the girls. "You gotta have something for me to do."

"Kelsi." Gabriella put her arms on both sides of the host's shoulders. "You've already did a lot this weekend. And when I say a lot, I mean a lot. Taylor can agree with me." Her other best friend nodded her head.

"You got that right. But if you really want to do something, you can carry Fuzzy here down the stairs." She tossed Kelsi her stuffed animal.

"Absolutely." The host followed her friends down the stairs and to the door. "Do you guys want a snack or anything?"

"Oh, I think I ate way too much this weekend." Taylor placed her hand on her stomach.

"Same here, we'll be fine," Gabriella responded. Their conversation was interrupted by a honking horn. "Oh, there goes my mom. Come on Tay, before she goes nuts."

"Ms. Montez? But she's the sweetest adult I know." Taylor and Gabriella exchanged disagreeing looks.

"Spend a car ride with her and your opinion will drastically change. Oh, there she goes again. Let's go Tay." The three walked to the mother's car, loading the bags. "I'll see you Monday Kels."

"Yeah." Kelsi grimaced. "Monday." Her expression was caught by Gabriella, who placed a hand on her arm.

"Look, if you're worried about Sharpay, don't be. Even she get's over things." She highly doubted that. Yes, Sharpay did forget every once in a while, but it'd be a miracle if she overlooked the weekend. _Consider yourself dead Kels._

"Sure. I'll see you tomorrow." She covered up, a smile emerging.

"Great. Hugs!" The three embraced quickly, due to Ms. Montez's not so patient expression. Kelsi watched the car drive off for about 2 minutes, before rushing into her home. Truthfully, she did believe that towards the end, it was a great slumber party. But one thing she was also very aware of was her mother, who would be arriving in no less than 30 minutes. Things would have to be kicked into high gear. She reached into the nearby drawer and pulled out her camera. Thank goodness for pictures, or else fixing the furniture would be impossible. After examining the photos, she began her work.

Just like two days before, she dragged the couches to her desired position, straightened the lamp covers, and closed the curtains. Her hands sought out the cabinets which hid her mother's precious and expensive objects. After returning each one in their proper place, she sought out the broom.

Thanks to the crazy ordeal Friday, most of her floor was already spotless. No pink goo or whatever they called it, to be seen. Kelsi grasped all her DVD's from upstairs and piled them back under the TV. The task in its entirety took her 20 minutes, just enough time for her to race up to her room as the front door turned.

"I'm home! Kelsi?"

"I'm up here mom." She waited patiently for her mother to appear at her room door.

"Hey baby! How was the sleepover?"

"It was fine. I had a lot of fun."

"Oh, come on. Give me some specifics. What did you guys do? I noticed the DDR box by the TV. Did you show them off?" Kelsi smiled.

"You could say that. I still am the champion. But, Monday's gonna be a little weird."

"Why's that?"

"I uh..." She paused. Explaining the Sharpay situation would mean somewhere, she'd have to incorporate the guys. Never a good idea. Maybe it could be mentioned when she graduated. "I guess probably because we stayed up until like 3 last night. It'll be annoying getting the routine back."

"I'd think so." Her mother agreed. Noticing the bags, Kelsi remembered to ask.

"Oh yeah, how was the trip?"

"It was great. I got so many souvenirs for you."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I'll show them right after breakfast. I hope you didn't already eat." She had, but would make space for another meal.

"Not really, I'll go get ready. Do you need any help unpacking?"

"No thanks, you know I only pack what I need." Kelsi nodded. Her mother did have a point.

"Ok, see you in 5."After her mother left, she went into the bathroom.

You'd have to be blind to not notice the dark circles around her eyes. She'd been true to her word, staying up until 3am playing the real version of truth or dare. Sure, some of the dares were pretty embarrassing, but nothing compared to Sharpay's version. Oh! Sharpay! Kelsi sighed, placing her hands on either side of the sink.

This whole weekend was to be dedicated on pleasing Sharpay; getting the ice queen to finally like her! And she had done the exact opposite, even threw her out! Kelsi splashed water over her face, staring directly into her mirror.

Her facial expressions changed from one to the other, fearful to brave, excited to calm, until she settled from miserable to humor. Two days ago, she would have never laughed at something like this. The mere though of it, the disastrous first night should have been enough to shock her into humiliation. And by now, she probably would have been at Sharpay's feet, begging for mercy.

But she wasn't, and wouldn't be. She grinned into the mirror. Maybe it was one of those moments, where her mind would soon drastically change back. But for this moment, Sharpay's or anyone else's problem didn't matter. Whatever happens Monday, it wouldn't matter. She'd done her best, and pleased two very important friends.

"Kelsi, you ready?" Her mother appeared at the bathroom door. "We're going to a restaurant." She faced her mother, all smiles.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

_Veronica


End file.
